


In a sky full of stars, I think I saw you

by staysharp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anyways, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, SO, You're Welcome, also, and i'm only now posting the first place winner's fic, and voltron never happened, bc i came home for break and the wifi was out, but i love it, hope you do too, hope you really love this as much as i loved writing it, i did a 2k follower fic giveaway like a couple months ago, is a thing, let me be straight about this, okay seriously, so i typed 7k out on my phone, that's all, the coldplay lyrics spoke to me, the winner wanted, this AU where it's garrison based, this is also a new sort of format for me, which is hard bc i'm bi, which is like 1k longer than planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staysharp/pseuds/staysharp
Summary: Kye had always known the stars like a memory. He always kept them with him, even in the darkness that was the Garrison. But, when he needed light the most, he found that maybe being cared for wasn't so bad after all, especially when one of the main people that learned to care for him was one blue eyed boy that gave him butterflies and helped him to given meaning to the patterns woven in the stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YellowVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowVixen/gifts).



> ok so first off, hi
> 
> second, super sorry this is late (i wrote like 1200 words bc i was really feeling it conceptually so hope this makes up for it!!)
> 
> now, hope you enjoy!

_“_ Kye!”

There were numerous thrashing movements, dark shadows working to restrain a figure whose eyes glowed a familiar yellow, a once comforting shade now being shaken to its core. Voices started to melt together, raising in pitch, and they blurred. Being in the dark made everything into static.

“Mom!”

Kye remembered reaching out a small hand, only to be approached by the shadows coming to get him.

He screamed.

Then he was engulfed.

\---

There was the slam of a vehicle door, men and women's voices intermingling casually. Darkness became light and Kye finally gained consciousness. He let a groan escape; as he was about to raise his hand and press it to his throbbing temple, he found that his arm was strapped to the table. He let his eyes open rapidly, realizing all of his limbs had been tied down in one way or another. “What the-”

“It’s awake.” A door opened and in stepped a woman, blonde hair swept up neatly around her face. She moved closer, the white of her attire even brighter in the flourescent lighting from above. Kye winced before looking once more at her. “So, you survived.”

“What are you even-?”

“You are a lot sturdier than I had initially expected.” The woman gave a sliver of a smile, before producing a needle from her coat pocket. “Now, I know this is sudden but when you wake up, you will be briefed from there, but only once, so listen carefully.” She took a hold of Kye’s arm, squeezing hard.

Kye felt his eyes widen. “Hold on-”

But of course, she didn’t wait. The woman in white injected the needle into his arm, thus making a silver liquid slowly infiltrate his bloodstream.

Light became darkness and the cycle repeated itself.

\---

When Kye finally felt himself gain consciousness once more, he sat up as quickly as he could, his forehead hitting something hard. “Fuck!” He managed, falling back, his head hitting something soft. “Aaahhhhh,” he groaned, slapping both of his hands to his forehead, pressing hard to cancel out the pain with pressure. “What the-”

“So, you’re awake.”

“What is going on?” Kye almost sat up violently once more, before remembering what that meant. Instead, he shakily propped himself up on his elbows. “Who’s there?” He narrowed his eyes, his bangs sweeping near his eyebrows.

“Relax, will you?” The figure sat relaxed in a chair, highlighted by blue light from outside. “Do you remember what Dr. Rylen said? Well, even if you don’t, I’m gonna tell you, because unlike her, I need you to be informed somewhat.” Kye watched with still narrowed eyes as the figure moved forward, face still hidden in the dark.

“Who are you?” Kye repeated, claws beginning to emerge.

“Really nobody you need to know. And you’re positively stupid if you think I’m going to tell you anything that might jeopardize our side of things. After all, the directors of the Garrison won’t be too happy if you know too much.

“Anyhow, you’re now at what is called the Garrison. We’re putting you in this institution to see if you prove useful to us in terms of looking to the future. Your goal is to learn how to fight, fly, and finish what you start. Got that?”

Kye felt his blood begin to boil. He bared his teeth, slightly, and the person only laughed. “Why are you laughing? What kind of sick-” Kye was interrupted by the person in the shadows.

“Listen, and from now on, your name’s Keith. You’re human, not Galra.”

“But-”

“Let anyone know,” the person moved from the shadows faster than light and pressed a blade to his neck, cool to the touch, “and you’re gone.”

Kye scowled.

“Got it?”

He stayed quiet for a few seconds, his heart pounding in his ears.

“Got it?” The person repeated, pressing a little harder.

“Yeah,” Kye affirmed, wishing he were stronger. “I got it.”

\---

“Hey, man, wake up. Or else you’re going to be late for class.”

Kye groaned, eyelids bombarded with a bright light. He blinked once, twice, and then a few more times for good measure. Who he saw was someone dressed in orange. It was a boy, with dark brown hair and he was in the middle of tying an orange headband around his head. Kye only looked at him.

“Listen, I know you’re new and all, but Iverson doesn’t like it when people are late. I know you moved in during the middle of the night, which is super strange if you ask me, but you’re here now. Anyways, the name’s Hunk.” He extended a hand after he finished tying. “What’s yours?”

For an instant, Kye heard his mother yell his name and he swallowed before saying what was easily the hardest thing he’d ever said in his life. “Keith.” At that, he sat up, swinging his legs to the edge of the bed. “It’s Keith.”

“Nice to meet you.” Hunk withdrew his hand, using it to scratch at the back of his head. “Well, we can catch up later. Get dressed!” There was a strange sound and then Keith was hit with clothes. He looked up, pants sitting on his head, thoroughly confused. “Keith, bud, seriously. I’m not kidding.”

“Ah, right.” Kye slid the clothes off of his head and with one last deep breath, he got dressed.

Once he was appropriate, Hunk basically dragged Kye behind him, weaving through the hallways like a pro. Next thing he knew, he was inside a classroom sitting next to Hunk’s friend, a small person with round glasses. “Hey, Hunk. Don’t worry, you’re safe.”

“Good. Thanks, Pidge”

“I can’t say the same for Lance, though.”

Kye watched as the two talked, laughing and worrying simultaneously about Lance. Then they stopped talking and looked toward the front of class; there was a man there, who silently greeted the class and then turned toward the board.

That wasn’t so much as fascinating as it was watching the boy come through the doors after the authority figure. Kye watched as the brunet slowly walked in, tall and hard to miss, as he walked as quietly as he could up the steps to get to his row. It was honestly a little surprising to Kye when the boy started going down his row only to stop and look him right in the eye. He raised his eyebrows and looked over presumably at Hunk. He made weird gestures and Kye simply watched, cocking his head as the boy frowned before sitting next to him.

“Glad to see you could make it McClain, albeit late.” Pidge stifled their laughter and Hunk gave them a look. There was slight laughter among everyone else as Lance grimaced, noting that Iverson hadn’t even turned around. Kye, however, simply watched.

Class was over rather quickly with the promise that the next day would be the start of flight training.

“God, I am so excited!” exclaimed the tall brunet as he set down his tray of food next to Hunk’s. “Like, tomorrow’s the day I was born to live, guys.”

“Don’t you think you’re being a little dramatic?” came from Pidge, who pointed a fork in the brunet’s direction. “Like, Lance, c’mon.”

So his name’s Lance, Kye thought as he took his seat next to Pidge. Upon becoming seated, he realized that Lance had been looking at him, blue eyes hard to read, mouth set in a firm line. Something about his watchful nature made something stir inside of Kye, lost for a bit until Pidge nudged him.

“-ith, Keith, hey. That’s your name, right?” Pidge looked at him quizzically and remembering last night, Kye nodded. “Okay, hey, nice to meet you. I’m Pidge.”

“I’ve known them since I was little,” came from Hunk and Kye simply smiled.

“Then you’ve known them since forever since they’re small like a pea,” Lance interjected, immediately jerking back and contorting his face. “Why you little-” He glared at the person sitting next to Kye, who in turn was turned innocently towards Kye.

“So, Keith, what’s your story?”

“I-” Then he paused, took one glance around the table, shut his mouth. “I, well, a lot of it is a blur.”

Lies.

“My past was hard, I, um, was always sick-”

White light gathered and flooded out, taken over by darkness.

“Didn’t really go out much.”

All that shone was silver; silver beds, silver syringes, silver and clean, sickly smelling.

“I never knew my father and was separated from my mom when I was young-”

Always hot, sweat against his skin, the cool of the table really doing nothing to change anything.

That was his past.

It was painfully close.

“It was rough,” he finished, realizing he had been looking down at his hands for a majority of the time. He swallowed before slowly lifting his head to meet everyone’s gaze. Their faces looked soft, helpless, and the crystal blue eyes belonging to Lance didn’t seem so unreadable anymore.

Hunk spoke first. “Wow, man, I had no idea.”

“Never would’ve guessed,” came from Pidge.

There was silence and fear started to pool in Kye’s stomach, from nervousness, as a result of remembering everything when he wished he hadn’t. He intertwined his fingers, squeezing tightly, almost ready to slip away when someone spoke.

“So, what brings you to the Garrison, Keith?” He looked up to see Lance looking at him and in an unexpected turn of events, the pool of fear started to drain.

Grateful for the saving words, he smiled. “I just really like space. Plus, combat skills are a plus.”

“I get that. Totally.” Then Lance smiled and Kye swore it was like seeing stars all over again.

It was a comforting association that helped him to fall asleep that night.

In the morning, Kye felt like something was inside of his stomach, a strange sensation, almost like a fluttering one when he thought about Lance. When he asked Hunk a few minutes before the bell, he answered with, “Sounds like you have butterflies.”

“Butterflies?” Kye asked.

“Don’t worry, it’s natural, especially when it comes to flying for the first time. Believe me, I’m nervous, too.”

Pidge popped into view on the other side of Hunk. “That’s his secret, he’s always nervous.”

“Pidge.”

“Hunk.”

Just as Kye was about to ask more questions, Iverson strolled in and the bell rang. “Good morning everyone,” he kept a neutral expression as he faced the class, “today is the day-”

It was then that the door opened and in popped Lance, everyone stopping to look at him as he made his way up to his seat, including Iverson.

“Mr. McClain, you will be part of the last group of people to fly today.” Kye watched as Lance stiffened next to him, a terse smile on his face as he looked down, nodding. “As for the rest of you, it goes alphabetically by name. Since I am required elsewhere for now, Instructor Shirogane will take you all out to the flying grounds today.” A taller, muscular man made his way over, smiling as he waved. Instantly, there was a wave of sighs that were quickly inhaled as students waited for Iverson to finally leave.

“Oh, hell yeah,” came from Lance, causing Kye to look over at the boy. “Shiro’s in charge.”

“Try what you will but you ain’t getting out of being last,” Pidge said down from Hunk and Kye, standing up to join the flow out the door. “He’s not going to fall for what you like to call your charms.”

“You don’t know that,” Lance feigned offense, splaying a hand across his chest. “Besides-”

“Pidge is right, you know.”

“Hunk, how could you?”

As he walked, Kye watched Hunk and Pidge explaining over and over why Lance was going to be fucked no matter what. The conversation perpetually ended once they arrived outside at the flying grounds. “Plus,” Hunk added, “word is he has it bad for the flight instructor.”

“Can you blame him, though?” Lance stopped walking and stood still. “Like, she could step on me.”

“Can you please not, for like, the rest of the day?”

“Oh, please, Pidge, you know it’s true and-”

Kye’s observation of their conversation was cut short as a small aircraft hovered before them, landing and spreading dust everywhere. People coughed as the door closest to them opened, a figure striding out in a cactus colored jumpsuit. “Hello everyone, it’s so wonderful to see you all!” As the dust cleared, the flier removed their tan helmet and silver came into view. “The name’s Allura Ealta. Please refer to me as Instructor Ealta.” The woman smiled, cocking her head to the side, pink earrings dangling into view hidden partially by strands of hair. When she opened her eyes, they were a blue one could only see if they soared way up in the sky.

“See what I mean?” Lance whispered, nudging Kye. Still thinking about Lance’s smile, the contact made the so-called butterflies in his stomach stronger. Kye looked down at his stomach, wondering if the medical care here could take care of them.

Meanwhile, all the students watched with heightened anticipation as Instructor Shirogane stepped forward, slowly approaching Instructor Ealta as she made sure something was attached to the thick tan belt that sat at her waist. Once she was done, she looked up, making eye contact with Instructor Shirogane. “Hello there, Instructor Shirogane. I take it you’ll be helping me with flight order today, correct?” A slight breeze passed by, odd since the area was warm.

“Yes, I will be helping today, Miss-Ma'am-Instructor Ealta.” At that, mostly all the students buried their faces into their hands out of pure embarrassment. Lance slapped a hand to his forehead and Keith wondered if Lance got butterflies from placing his hand on his forehead like that.

“Alright, well, glad to hear it.” She smiled at him, genuinely, as she gently socked him in the arm. People who caught her looked wide-eyed and tugged their friends sleeves so that they witnessed Instructor Ealta look away as if she had remembered she had a job to do. “Anyways, I think it would be a good idea to proceed with today’s training by going alphabetically through last names. Sound good, Instructor Shirogane?”

“Yeah,” Shiro managed, face incredibly red. Nobody was going to let him live that down.

“Perfect.” Instructor Ealta rested her helmet under her arm against her hip. “A’s, let’s begin.”

\--- ~~~~

Kye didn’t know what to expect as he sat down on the back of his heels next to Lance as Hunk and Pidge went off with the G group. “Come back safely,” called Lance as he waved, Hunk waving non-committally and Pidge flipping him off. “Wow, the thanks I get.” Lance rested his chin on his upturned palm. “They’re so lucky, getting to go first.”

“I guess.” Kye spoke, watching Lance look after them. He startled when the blue eyed boy turned around, disbelief written on his face. “W-What is it?”

“What do you mean you guess?”

“Just nervous, really.”

Lance just looked at him, then he nodded slowly, turning his head so that he looked out at the landscape in front of him. “I get that.” His words were soft and a little blurred from the heat, but Kye caught them nonetheless.

Time flew by and then it was Kye’s turn.

“Good luck, man,” came from Lance, as he offered a reassuring smile. Kye simply nodded, almost tripping as he made his way over, the butterflies now out of control.

He gritted his teeth as he neared the aircraft and the Instructor with the long pale hair. All of a sudden, his body buzzed, something inside him itching to get behind and steer the aircraft with perfect precision.

And he did.

When Kye landed, he removed his helmet, bangs falling back across his forehead. When he raised his head, he saw everyone looking at him, complete silence as he stood there and tucked the helmet under his arm. Carefully, he looked around to see Lance looking at him, something different in the way he looked at him.

Something had changed.

As Kye started to walk towards Lance, Instructor Ealta placed a hand on his shoulder. “I believe that was one of the best flight tests I've ever seen! Who are you? What’s your name?” The blue of her eyes were still clear when Keith met her gaze.

“My name’s-”

Kye.

“Keith. It's Keith.” He clenched his free hand into a fist at his side and then all of a sudden, people started to surround him.

“That was amazing!”

“How'd you do that?”

“What’s your secret?”

The clamor all of a sudden started to hurt his ears. There was a high-pitched frequency, as he hissed, the helmet dropping from his curled fingers. He covered both of his ears with his hands as he sank to his knees, his teeth clenched hard, sweat starting to gather at the back of his neck.

He felt his throat beginning to constrict, breathing becoming harder and harder, a bunch of voices calling out his name except for the one person he wanted to hear most before he sank into the darkness.

\---

“Is he awake?”

At that, Kye’s eyes shot open as he sat up, blanket falling off of him as he looked around. The whiteness of his past was back and he felt the dread begin to pool in the pit of his stomach, heavy like lead.

“Guess he is.” The blonde haired woman entered his view, handing off a clipboard to someone else. “Well, well, well. Looks like you lasted longer than some expected before reverting back.” She placed her hands in her pockets and Kye snarled, the realization hitting him as he felt his canines press slightly against his lower lip. “Relax, I’m not going to kill you.”

“Why don't you?” Kye asked, falling silent afterwards, watching the woman as patiently as he could.

“You’re valuable. That's all there is to it.”

“That doesn't-”

“I suppose you’re wondering why you reacted the way you did when those students surrounded you,” the woman leaned against a silver table, “aren’t you?”

Kye felt his ear twitch, both of them ready to lay flat against his head.

“Aren’t you?” She repeated, removing her hands from her pockets, a flash of something unidentifiable in one hand. “I can tell you, you know. Just ask.”

Kye felt the hair on his skin start to raise as she took a step towards him.

“But at this point, I don't expect someone as different as you to adhere to proper conversation like us.”

Something inside Kye felt like it was being snapped in half, like a tree no one could hear falling down inside a forest far away.

His mind went to the people he’d known for a couple days, Hunk, and Pidge, and...Lance.

“It seems that being surrounded and loud noises stresses you out. This, of course, is what caused you to panic and trigger your transformation back into your...Galra state.” Her eyes were dull as she looked at him, the pause in her words hinting at the slightest appearance of distaste on her face. “Since you’re naturally disposed to flying from before,” she looked out in front of her, “you're going to call attention to yourself. Which, for you, won't end well.” She turned her head slowly, exposing only three-quarters of her face, her eyes pale. “They’ll see the monster you really are.”

A shaky breath escaped from Kye’s mouth as his mind went into a violent state of overthinking, a result of the many years he survived being tested on, toyed with.

While he sat there, the woman walked over silently, producing a needle. “If I were you, I would think about becoming as empty as possible.”

The needle didn't hurt when it punctured his skin.

\---

The pain only started to feel real when he took the woman's advice. He distanced himself, kept his answers short, didn't make eye contact, closed himself off.

But no matter what, the butterflies didn't go away.

But it's not like Lance knew that.

“I’ve tried talking to him,” Hunk sighed, as he sat down at the cafeteria table. “He’ll answer, but it's just, I don't know.”

“It’s so weird,” Pidge added. “It's been a couple weeks since, well, since he had to be taken to the infirmary.”

Lance, meanwhile, was silent as he poked at his food.

“He looked so...overwhelmed, like-” Hunk startled when Lance suddenly spoke.

“Or maybe he's just an arrogant asshole who thinks he’s too good for us.”

“Lance! There's no way that's true.” Pidge frowned, crossing their arms.

“Please,” Lance scoffed, setting his fork down. “He found out he was a natural at flying and all of a sudden he was too good for anyone.”

“Lance, please-” Hunk held out his hands, moving them slowly to tell Lance to calm down. “He’s-” His eyes widened as he saw Keith walking their way.

“He’s the worst, you know that? He fooled us with that tragic backstory and shit but not anymore. Keith can stay far away from me and be a fucking hotshot all by himself.”

“I see.” Lance froze slightly before turning to see Keith looking at him with unreadable eyes.

Driven by his current feelings of dislike, Lance narrowed his eyes. “Yeah.”

Without a word or hesitation, Kye walked off, leaving the butterflies boy and his friends to their collective that involved hating him for the rest of their days.

Gripping his lunch tray, he dumped his food into the garbage, no longer feeling hungry.

\---

“He did it again.”

Those words were heard all through the halls as the big test results were posted.

Keith Kogane

“Is he even human?”

Over and over.

Kye kept his profile low, barely speaking in class, some days hardly even getting out of bed. The bags under his eyes started to worry Hunk.

“Hey man, can I talk to you?”

It was late, the light on as Kye was about to climb under the covers. He tensed, watching as Hunk looked at him with concern.

“Are you okay?”

Kye gripped the sheets in his hand, taking a deep breath. “I’m fine.”

“Why won't you look at anyone anymore?”

Surprised, Kye met Hunk’s eyes. “What-”

“It's like you’re guarding yourself and I don't understand why. No one does.”

Bitterness began to spread through Kye’s mouth, frustration hot in his stomach. “Yeah? Well, I do.” He didn't know why he was acting that way. “And it's none of your business.”

Hunk’s expression softened and Kye scowled before climbing into bed, positioning himself so that he faced the wall, something that didn't care about him.

Because right then, that was too much for him to handle.

\---

“I think we should try something as a group, you know, try to talk to him.” Pidge sat down at Lance’s desk chair. “I miss the guy.”

“Something's definitely wrong,” Hunk added. “He's not the Keith we met at first.”

“It's because he tricked you.” Lance lay on his bed, staring at the bottom of the bunk above him. “It'd be worthless to try anymore. After all, he's a lost cause.”

“Get over yourself, you asshole.” Pidge snapped.

“How dare you come into my room and suggest we lend that- that jerk a hand!” Lance sat up, preparing to stand when he halted. “Like I said, he is a lost-”

“Funny you say that, considering you were the one who lent me a hand when I first got here,” Pidge said quietly, watching as Lance looked at them. “I'm pretty sure you thought I was a lost cause for everything I did but how is Keith any different?”

Hunk watched carefully as Lance looked down at his lap.

“If you didn't help me when you did, who knows how far I would've drifted from this world around me. It's not a desirable feeling, Lance, to continue to push yourself farther from everything you want to know and love. There’s always something more to it. We just have to find out what that something is.”

“Pidge is right, you know,” Hunk added, crossing his arms over his chest. “He deserves a second chance.”

Lance raised his head, a smile on his face. “Now I'm mad because you’re right.”

“I'm always right.”

“I hate you.”

“I hate you too.” Pidge smiled easily and looked at the both of them. “Now, we need to come up with a plan.”

\---

Kye hadn't slept well for weeks.

There was hardly any point in staying in bed for the most part, so he found himself silently leaving the room once Hunk was completely asleep.

Another new night came and still hardly any sleep came.

Kye silently picked his shoes up off the floor and as quiet as a whisper, opened the door and shut it behind him.

Little did he know, Hunk was awake.

Kye sighed as he walked along the halls, the shadows not so much a problem as the weight of his situation on his shoulders. He trailed his fingers silently against the wall as he walked, heading for the doors that led outside.

That's when he heard the footsteps trying their hardest to be non-existent behind him. He felt his skin crawl as he kept walking, his teeth starting to become sharp, and he knew he was becoming who he wasn't supposed to be.

Not here.

“Hey-” Someone's hand landed on his shoulder and acting on instinct, Kye turned around, yellow eyes burning as he slammed the person to the ground, holding himself up over the intruder. He hissed, all thoughts of being cautious completely flying out the window.

His heart almost stopped as the glow of his eyes illuminated the lower half of a very familiar face. The person’s mouth lay slightly open as Kye met Lance’s blue eyes, ones that were, were-

“Keith?” He asked this softly, quietly and before Kye could respond, he heard footsteps running their way.

“Please don't...please don't tell anyone.” With that, Kye pushed himself up and ran off, leaving Lance on the floor.

“Lance, you okay?” Pidge arrived, carrying a flashlight. “We heard a noise-”

“You’re on the floor,” Hunk stated, lending a hand so that Lance could get up.

It was a minute before Lance took Hunk’s hand.

“Yeah,” was all he could say.

\---

After that night, Lance joined Keith in having trouble sleeping. Whenever Lance saw Keith around, he didn't know what to feel.

The more he looked at him, the more he noticed how incredibly beautiful he was. The long black hair, they dark eyes and the way he stood, perpetually calm at all times.

But he knew something no one else knew.

“You’re sure you’re okay, Lance?” Hunk asked a few days later. “You hit the back of your head pretty hard.”

“I’m good,” Lance managed, placing a hand on the back of his neck as he looked at his papers out in front of him. The words were blurring underneath the warm yellow glow of the lights in the otherwise empty library.

Yellow…

“Are you sure?” Pidge asked, poking him in the side.

“Yeah.” Lance did his best to fight off sleep as his eyelids grew heavier and heavier. “I’m just tired, is all.”

“You should get some sleep.” Hunk spoke and Lance simply smiled.

If only they knew how unimportant sleep was to him right then.

\---

Kye wasn't sure who he was anymore.

He vividly knew his roots, they haunted him, after all.

But he was Keith.

Ace-pilot, loved by the instructors, admired and hated by students, an experiment to the higher ups.

It was becoming blurry and Kye wondered if he could stop going to class altogether. He tried, only to be dragged off to the place that made his skin crawl, the voice of the woman once again picked up by his ears.

So he kept going and one day, he was pulled aside by Instructor Shirogane. “Hey, Keith, are you okay?”

The question had lost all meaning for him. “I'm fine.”

“Today's flying seemed a little off. Instructor Ealta had to take over steering for you a few times and-”

“Just homesick, is all.”

It wasn't like he was lying, after all.

\---

“That's all he told you?” Hunk asked, leaning against the table. “He's homesick.”

“He wasn't very receptive to my question, in complete honesty. Sorry I couldn't help you kids more.” Instructor Shirogane gave them a sincere apologetic look and Pidge thanked him as he walked off.

“This is just so-”

“Strange,” Lance finished Pidge’s frustrated start with a quiet end. “It's strange.”

\---

They ended up asking Instructor Ealta to help them next. She graciously took on the task, promising to do her best.

It was after one particularly rocky flight that she asked Keith for a moment.

Kye, tired beyond all measure, slowly nodded.

Allura’s shoulders relaxed but her lips stayed in a straight line as she spoke. “I hope you don't mind, but I'm concerned about you Keith. You look tired beyond words and-”

“I know what I look like.”

“Are you sleeping at all?”

Kye remained silent, keeping his eyes trained to the ground.

“Keith, we’re all worried about you, as a student and even your friends-”

“My friends?” He raised his head, eyes slightly widening.

“Well, yes, Pidge, and Hunk, and Lan-”

“You’re mistaken.” Kye felt his throat start to go raw as he gripped onto his helmet even tighter. “They’re not my friends.”

“Keith, they care about you.” Allura’s gaze softened as she placed a hand on his shoulder. “They want to know that you’re fine-”

“I am fine, alright?” Keith’s voice was loud and Hunk, Pidge, and Lance could hear it from where they were hiding. “I’m fine!”

“It's okay to ask for help, you know. There's no shame in relying on people who clearly-”

“I don't care,” Keith muttered, before turning and walking off. “I don't care,” he repeated, as the tears began to slide down his cheeks.

“Oh dear,” Allura murmured as she placed her hands on her hips. She, too, sported an apologetic look as Hunk, Pidge, and Lance approached her. “I’m sorry-”

“You did your best,” Lance offered.

He knew it was up to him.

After all, he knew the most.

The problem was getting close to Keith. If Lance caught his eye, he would always hide his eyes and walk the other way.

Lance hated this, especially because he felt his newfound feelings were hopeless, all because he had been quick at jumping to conclusions. “Way to go,” he muttered to himself, as Keith quickly walked off the other way for the hundredth time. “Way to go.”

\---

Keith wondered if every time Lance looked at him he felt those butterflies too.

But it wasn't his place to find out.

\---

It was only by an incredible stroke of luck that Lance bumped into Keith while turning a corner a while later. “Hey, sorry, ma-” He froze, seeing Keith all over again for the first time.

Kye froze too, his body too tired to move. As he was about to will himself to turn, he noticed how...tired Lance looked, something he hadn't caught from far away. His expression softened slightly and Lance found his opening.

“Listen, we need to talk. Well, I need to talk to you and I have a feeling you need to talk to someone about...everything.”

“I really can't-”

“I never told anyone about that night, you know?” Lance looked away briefly before looking back at Keith. “You can trust me and I know you don't think you can, especially after the way I treated you.” He trailed off towards the end, biting his lower lip in a worried manner. “Is it okay if we go...somewhere? To talk?”

The blonde woman’s voice told him to think about the complications, the problems of learning to become full again but they were cast aside, since the yearning in his heart had finally had enough of being suffocated.

“Okay,” Kye managed.

“Thank you.” Lance offered a small smile before taking Keith by the wrist and leading him to an unknown place.

But it was bound to be better than the emptiness Kye had resorted himself to. The warmth of Lance’s hand against his wrist made the butterflies move a little more than they had before and Kye let himself smile a little as Lance kept staring ahead.

They kept walking, for god knows how long, but it was easy in the evening, the sun preparing to set and leave the world to the stars. Kye started to, however, feel his curiosity become insatiable as Lance stopped and turned and even went outside as he kept walking.

“Lance, where-”

“We’re here.” Lance let go of Keith’s wrist. “What do you think?”

Kye had been so preoccupied with looking at Lance until he realized that they were up high, the land stretching out in front of them. It appeared they were on the roof and the sky was golden off in the distance.

“It's beautiful.” He waited to speak until he made eye contact with Lance.

“Glad you like the view.” Lance answered back, almost too softly. A few seconds later, he placed one of his hands on the back of his neck. “So, I owe you an apology.

“I never should've been such an asshole, as Pidge aptly put it. I treated you like shit when you clearly were dealing with so much more than I ever could've imagined.”

“You didn't know,” Kye rubbed the inside of his arm, watching his fingers.

“No one knew anything, did they?”

Kye nodded as he raised his head. He pressed a hand to his neck and he took a deep breath before moving to the edge of the roof. Without a word, he sat down, he calves dangling over the edge.

“No, they didn't.”

Lance waited a minute before sitting next to Keith. The air was warm against his skin, and he blinked a few times before turning to look at Keith. “I don't know where to begin.”

“Yeah?” Kye raised a black eyebrow while looking at Lance before he looked ahead at the horizon. “Well I do.”

\---

I.

“Kye, can you hear me?” The sound of sirens was deafening, the back of Kye’s head pounding. “Kye!” A strained whisper and he let his eyes flutter open. Something wet landed on his cheek, and as his vision focused, he realized blood was running down the left side of his mother’s face. “Oh, you’re alive, thank, thank goodness-” She smiled, then grimaced.

“Mom, you-”

“Listen, I need you to listen to me, alright?” There was a banging sound, voices starting to accumulate and shouts becoming more clustered as the noise rose.

“Mom, what's-”

“No matter what happens, I'll always be with you, understand? I need you to keep yourself safe, run while I buy you time. Can you-”

“Mom, what are you- no, no I won't run, not while you’re-” Kye felt himself start crying, the tears hot on his face.

“This is the only way now.” She smiled a small smile then quickly lost it as a loud bang let in blinding white light, quickly filling with shadows. Kye watched as his mother stood up. “Stay away, don't touch him, don't-” A thud finished her sentence and Kye watched as the shadows started to drag her away.

“Mom!” His voice may as well have been invisible as the shadows came for him last.

\---

II.

“I would say it's a pleasure to meet you but it's really not.” The blonde woman spoke, clicking her pen and then writing something down on crisp white paper. “I still can't believe they found you.”

Kye, still small, growled.

To this, she laughed. “Awww, look at you, trying to act tough, when you're nothing but a disgrace.” She lost her smile, her teeth hidden. “You’re nothing.

“And yet, to the facility, you’re everything.”

\---

III.

“It-It really happened. He's-the serum, he’s-” The man’s incredulous voice became background noise as Kye looked at his hand, no longer purple but pale, with five appendages. He stared at them, then looked at the others around him.

His hand matched theirs.

\---

IV.

“We've run the test a hundred and sixty five times now. He’s- he's ready.”

“You don't sound so sure of yourself.” The blonde woman side-eyed the man. “Are you certain?”

“Yes.”

“This works and the Garrison will get off our backs, you know that?” She smiled as she placed her palm on the glass that separated the world from Kye. “You hear that? You get to go outside for the first time in ages.”

But to Kye, outside meant nothing.

Just another cold, empty promise.

\---

V.

“So, what brings you to the Garrison, Keith?” He looked up to see Lance looking at him and in an unexpected turn of events, the pool of fear started to drain.

Grateful for the saving words, he smiled. “I just really like space. Plus, combat skills are a plus.”

“I get that. Totally.” Then Lance smiled and Kye swore it was like seeing stars all over again.

\---

Five was a memory that replayed silently in Keith's head, allowing him to even smile at the end of his story.

Lance didn't need to know.

\---

Lance’s eyes widened as Keith finished, the sun sinking lower beyond the horizon. His heart ached inside his chest as Keith slowly looked back at him, a small smile on his face. “You lost everything,” he whispered, the heaviness in his heart making him think about how he would be devastated had any of that happened to him. “Keith, you-”

Kye didn't know what to expect when Lance leaned forward. He wasn't sure but something inside him stirred as Lance wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close to his chest. Kye felt his heart flutter, his eyes widen. “Lance-”

“I’m so sorry for everything I put you through, I just-” There was a brief clacking sound of teeth and Kye smiled a little.

“Are you talking about the butterflies?”

“The what?” Lance stopped holding the back of Keith's head as Keith pushed away, sitting back up. “What are you talking about?”

“I’ve had these things called butterflies, or what at least that's what Hunk called them, and they only, well, I feel them whenever I see you and- Lance?” Kye stopped as Lance placed a hand on his cheek. He looked at Lance, his blue eyes soft as he slowly rubbed his finger against his cheek. “What are you doing?”

“You too, huh?”

“What?”

“You get butterflies from looking at me just like I do when I look at you.” Lance smiled and Kye felt his heart start to beat a little faster inside of his chest. He sucked in a quiet breath as Lance tucked a piece of his black hair behind his ear. “So much time to make up for.” He bit his lower lip. He started leaning in, halting only a few inches away. “Can I kiss you, Keith?”

Kye’s primary intention of revealing his true name vanished as he simply nodded yes.

The sun was almost completely out of view when Lance kissed him for the first time. It was a warm sensation, Kye found, as he angled his head, finding his teeth clacking against Lance’s. It was soft, almost delicate and when Keith broke it off, he found himself smiling. “Oh,” he said, “oh.”

“Yeah,” Lance managed, a smile on his face as the sun slipped past the horizon.

They slowly made their way down the stairs, hands brushing when Lance took hold of Keith’s hand, slowly intertwining their fingers.

The sensation was one that wasn't cold, nor was it empty.

It held meaning, it held Kye.

It was safe.

They made their way back inside, finding the joint of two hallways that signaled that they had to part ways.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” Lance wrapped one arm around Keith and held him close. “I'll see you in class.”

“Of course you will,” Kye smiled as he pulled away slowly.

“Night.” Lance started to walk off, looking back a few times, the butterflies in his stomach keeping his smile intact.

“Goodnight.” Kye waited until Lance disappeared to take off. The warmth coursing through his body was new, unexpected, and maybe the outside wasn't as bad as it had seemed when he didn't know it at all.

At least he was able to think that before being submerged in darkness once more.

\---

“He wasn't there when I woke up.”

With seven words, Hunk only helped to strengthen the waves of dread currently trying to drown Lance.

“He told me that…” Lance trailed off, looking at the pencil in his hands, his mind going elsewhere as the bell rang. “He-”

“I’m sure he's fine,” Pidge stated.

Lance blinked as Iverson walked in.

How little they know, Lance thought, and then the class began.

\---

“Get up.”

Something hard smacked the side of Kye’s face and he nearly bit his tongue in half as he opened his eyes, jolting awake.

“Interesting how you choose to listen now.” Blonde hair came into view and Kye clenched his hands into fists, moving to sit up quickly, only to find he’d been tied down. “We’re not stupid,” she said, and the more Kye looked at her face, the more he wanted it to disappear into the darkness and never be seen again.

“What do you want?” He whispered, doing his best to loosen the ties before giving up. “What did I do?”

“You told a secret you weren't supposed to.” She pressed two fingers to his cheek, her nails pressing into his skin. “It was a simple, basic rule and yet,” she pressed hard before removing her fingers, “you managed to do completely the opposite of keeping it safe.”

“It's hard to do what you're told when no one really tells you anything.” Kye's eyes hardened. “Wouldn't you agree?”

“Look at you, trying to get smart with me. Well, go ahead, have your fun.” She cocked her head and smiled. “It'll be the last time you ever will- in this lifetime, to say the least.”

Kye’s eyes widened.

“You have twenty four hours to think about what you’re leaving behind because you couldn't keep one essential secret.” The woman looked at him, then straight ahead. “It makes it more painful that way,” she added, and the lights dimmed, the world beginning its descent into the numbing cold.

\---

“Instructor, sir, do you know where Keith is?” Lance was close to drowning, as he approached Iverson, his entire being nauseous. “I saw him last night but he's been acting weird lately and we’re really worried-”

“I haven't seen him. The boy was here on a full-ride so I imagine he's probably just sleeping in or-”

“Sir, he’s my roommate,” Hunk interjected. “He wasn't there when I woke up.”

“Is there anyone who might know where he is?” Pidge asked.

“No one you could bother to give you the time of day, if I’m being honest. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be.” Iverson gathered his things and left the three of them in the empty classroom.

“So, we can't bother anyone, huh?” Pidge balled their hands into fists. “We’ll see about that.”

\---

He thought about his mother first, how she’d usually been free of worry, always taking care of him.

He thought about how she had taught him right from wrong.

He wondered why the people who wanted to erase him didn't know the difference.

\---

“Instructor Shirogane, please,” Lance pleaded, very quietly, almost broken. He waited, prepared for this Instructor to send them away.

“If we play this right, you three will have ten minutes, understood?” Shiro smiled at them and Pidge nodded, glasses flashing.

“Understood.”

Lance’s heart began to swell a little.

“Ok good,” Shiro turned. “Now follow me.”

\---

He thought about Hunk next, how he'd been so kind to him.

He thought about the boy’s patience, his steadfast commitment to caring about an absolute stranger.

He thought about how the outside have given him more than he had anticipated.

\---

The three of them waited for Instructor Shirogane’s signal to make their move.

“- so as you know, Iverson waits for no one.” Footsteps faded and Pidge peeked around the corner.

“Coast’s clear,” they whispered. They walked slowly, turning into the security room. “Yep, no one’s here. Okay,” Pidge cracked their knuckles, “ten minutes.”

“You can do it,” Hunk offered and silently placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder, squeezing gently.

Ten minutes, Lance thought.

Ten minutes and then he could go from there.

\---

He thought about Pidge next, how they’d been so receptive to him.

He thought about how they were fearless, unafraid to joke around with their friends.

He thought about how he had needed that easiness through it all.

\---

“There!” Pidge pointed to the screen. “See, someone’s taking him and...and, he looks, he looks-”

“Different,” Lance stepped closer, relief causing him to breathe a little bit easier. “I know.”

Pidge looked at Lance then back at the screens. “Right, okay, now we have to watch them and see where they go.” They continued to observe diligently with their friends right behind them.

\---

He thought about Lance.

He thought about his eyes, the way his mood shifted like the restless waves of the sea.

He thought about his smile, bright like the sunset he would never see again.

\---

“There!” Lance pointed at the screen. “C’mon, let’s go!” The three of them scrambled out of the doorway.

“Hey, what are you kids-” There was a thud as the guard hit the floor, hard. Breathless, they watched as Instructor Ealta lowered her leg back to the floor. She smiled.

“Shiro told me you three could use some help.”

\---

It wasn't pleasant, feeling so utterly useless, so pinned down. Struggling was something Kye gave up early in his last hours. He stared at the dark ceiling.

It was so deathly quiet.

All Kye could hear was his breathing, and even that was too much. Tears began to well in his eyes as he fought to calm himself, thinking about his mom and what they used to do whenever he got scared at night.

His mind traveled back.

The cool of the night always helped to calm him, ease his nerves.

“Kye, it’s okay.” He could hear his mother’s voice as she cradled him in her arms. “I’m here. And so are they.” She’d let her eyes travel to the sky.

Kye would follow suit, hesitant at first, only to always be filled with wonder at the expanse of stars up above.

“Do you remember some of the constellations?” She’d smile as he nodded. “Point out the one you remember best.”

It was always the same one, nameless.

He saw it when no one else did.

He carved it onto the ceiling.

It was all he could do while lying there.

\---

“We’re almost there! Take a right when we hit the end of the hall!” Pidge said while running alongside everyone.

With their feet pounding beneath them, they finally found the door they had gone far underground to reach.

“Let’s do this,” Lance said, rolling up his sleeves. He waited with his fists balled at his side as Allura opened the door by placing her hand on a green scanner.

The giant doors opened and voices that chattered away died down; many faces stared back at them.

“Hey, who are you?” A tall woman emerged, blonde hair in a slick ponytail. She walked towards them. “How did you get-”

“Allura Ealta, ma’am.” Everyone watched in surprise as Allura offered her hand. “I’m Alfor Ealta’s daughter.” The silence remained for a second and then everyone at their stations in the room started talking amongst themselves. “You know, the man who oversees all Garrison style schooling?” She narrowed her eyes and the blonde woman didn't flinch. “It's come to my attention that there's a student here by the name of-”

“Keith!” Lance had been frantically looking around the room, eyes finally finding who he had been looking for. He took off, running past people in white to the middle of the large room. Tall glass walls boxed Keith in as he lay there with his eyes shut.

Lance halted only a few feet away, his brain starting to bring out the worst-case scenarios for him to think about. “God, Keith, please tell me you’re okay.” He placed his hands on the side, resting his forehead on the wall. “Keith, please.”

\---

He could've sworn he heard his voice.

It was probably a joke.

But what if it wasn't?

“Keith, it’s me! We’re here for you!”

He let his eyes open for the sake of holding onto what little hope still lingered in his body.

\---

“Lance?” The voice was so, so quiet and Lance almost stopped breathing as he raised his head to see Keith looking at him.

“You’re- you’re alive.”

“Yeah, I am.” Relief flooded Kye’s body and continued to do so as the blonde woman typed something into a keyboard with one hand, pain carved into her face as Allura held one of her arms bent behind her back.

The walls lowered and Lance allowed himself to smile as he stepped forward, the barrier gone. “So, you’re okay.” He felt his heart swell as he helped to untie Keith, his eyes lighter than ever as Keith slowly sat up. Before he knew it, Keith pressed a hand to his face.

“Better now that you’re here.” Kye smiled, surprised when Lance embraced him again. They were a mess of limbs and tears as Kye slowly stroked Lance’s hair. “It's okay, we’re okay.” He smiled as he nuzzled his face into Lance’s neck. “Thank you.”

Lance only hugged him tighter in response.

“Of course.”

\---

Everyone watched as Allura pushed away her food.

“Allura-” Shiro started, cutting himself off to let her speak.

“I am so sorry you had to go through all of that. That was just,” Allura pressed her fingertips to her temple as she closed her eyes. “I can't believe-”

“Allura, you didn't know,” Shiro said as he placed an arm around her on their side of the table. He held her close. “It's okay.”

“What the hell is this?” Pidge asked bluntly after taking a drink of their milkshake. “When did this-”

“I honestly have the same question,” Lance said, smiling as Keith rested against him while wrapped in an old red blanket. He massaged Keith's arm gently while looking across the table at his instructors.

“Guys, c’mon,” Hunk eyed his friends before looking at the two adults across the white table. “The real question here is who asked who.”

“Atta boy,” Lance and Pidge grinned.

Kye smiled a small smile as he leaned against Lance.

The diner was fairly empty, which was good, the lighting inside bright compared to the starry sky outside.

“You three are-”

“Who do you think asked first?” Allura said as she cut off a flustered Shiro. She cocked her head, smiling. “I did.”

“Allura-” Shiro gave her a look.

“Oh please, you’re so glad I did.”

“If you two kiss, I’m gonna vomit.” Pidge finished their milkshake, reaching over to steal fries from Lance.

“Hey, you squirt!” Lance tried to shoo Pidge away unsuccessfully with one hand. “Eat your own food!”

“Already did. That's why I'm eating yours.”

“You're the worst.”

Everyone smiled as Pidge stuck their tongue out.

The antics continued until the check came and while driving back to the Garrison, every single one of them felt the nostalgia of being surrounded by family.

It was so soft, so precious; the six of them were a constellation in the night, something Kye would never forget.

He even told Lance that when they were in Lance’s room.

“You’re everything, Keith,” Lance murmured, holding Keith close in his arms.

Everything.

Kye felt his heart flutter.

Then, he felt his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks. “Lance, my mom used to show me the constellations to help me calm down. The stars helped me whenever things would get rough. She’d start with my name, Kye, and-”

“Your name’s Kye?” Lance raised his head a little off of the bed.

“Yeah.” Kye concentrated on his chest rising and falling.

“Do you want me to call you that?”

“I want you to call me Keith. It's strangely, well, I like it when you say it and-”

“Are you sure?” Lance’s words were quiet, his eyes patient. “Are you really-”

“I think I've earned it, if I'm being honest.” Keith smiled as he nestled into Lance’s chest. “After everything, it's a safe haven...it's home, Lance.”

Lance wrapped an arm around Keith. “If that's how you feel about it, I'll do my best to protect it.” He drew small circles on Keith’s back. “I’ll do my best to protect you.”

“And I you,” Keith turned to lay on his back, smiling as he saw Lance look down at him. “I promise.”

Lance smiled in return before kissing Keith again and again and again.

\---

“You deserve the world, you know that?” Lance said as he gently tucked hair behind Keith’s ear. “And the sun, and the moon, and the stars-”

“What about the planets?” Keith teased, cocking his head to the side endearingly.

“And the planets, and the black holes-”

“What makes you think I want those?”

“Sounded like you wanted everything,” Lance offered, his hair blowing gently around his face while on the roof of their house.

“I already have everything with you by my side,” Keith smiled, intertwining his fingers with Lance’s. “I had everything I ever needed when I met you six years ago.”

“And for the rest of your life.” Lance smiled easily as he pressed a kiss to the back of Keith’s hand. After, he pulled Keith towards him so that his back rested against Lance’s chest. “Now, tell me which constellation you remember best.”

Keith smiled softly, slightly tilting his head back. With a small squeeze of his husband’s hand, he raised a hand and pointed off to the left. “There.”

“Beautiful as usual,” Lance mused, holding Keith a little tighter.

“Guess what?” Keith asked softly.

“What?”

“It has a name now.”

Lance raised a curious eyebrow, a small smile spreading on his lips. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“What is it?”

“Kye.” Keith sunk a little lower so his head was resting near Lance’s stomach. He smiled.

“It’s perfect.” Lance looked down at Keith. “Couldn't have picked a better name.” He smiled before leaning down.

“I know,” Keith smiled as he raised himself a little higher to meet Lance in a kiss.

The stars sparkled softly above them, content that the child that had descended below had grown up into a constellation of his own.

The stars couldn't have asked for more.

No one could have.

Especially the boy who had been born from the stars.

Keith especially knew it that night, looking into Lance’s eyes. “I love you,” he said, smiling.

“I love you.” Lance smiled back at him and Keith knew in that moment that he was really home once again.

Always had been.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a month since i've posted any fic writing 
> 
> please leave comments/kudos and don't be a stranger!! if you liked this, feel free to check out my other work and always feel free to hmu on tumblr
> 
> my tumblr is bluethisisforyou
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
